


Filling the nest

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All people though, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassing Parent Figures, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I know nothing about A/B/O tbh, Kinda, M/M, Maternal/Paternal Instincts, Neck Scruffing, Nesting, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Papa Victor, Skating Dads, Un-presented Yuri, Wolf Instincts, mama yuuri, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Yuuri is nesting, and his maternal instincts are in overdrive.Viktor has no issue indulging him.Yuri doesn’t really know how to feel, although embarrassment is pretty potent.





	1. Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't really know what this is. 
> 
> I never thought I'd write a fic that implements A/B/O, yet here it is. Honestly, I have no idea how these kind of fics are supposed to work. I know there's a lot of them, but I've only ever browsed a few Hannigram ones YEARS back. 
> 
> As such, this is my inaccurate interpretation. I'm aware this might be confusing to readers who know more about this stuff than me, and that I probably should have researched about it, and learned all of the terminology, but...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I just wanted to write Nesting Yuuri, Loving Victor, and Reluctant Yurio!

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri hasn’t presented yet, and perhaps that is part of the problem. He’s always been a late bloomer, and at fifteen, when most of his peers have already presented (rather proudly, since most seemed to be happy alphas or content betas) he feels a little lost and out of place. People are always hassling him, curious to know what the feisty Russian would become...

Honestly, Yuri doesn’t care about that archaic ranking bullshit. Alpha or omega, he’d still beat anyone’s ass on the ice. Hell, he’d be glad to _never present,_ even though such a thing was typically regarded as some kind of ‘disability’…

To digress, Yuri hasn’t presented. And this a problem.

Because a certain Japanese omega has started _nesting,_ and _Yuri_ is the subject of that nest.

Yuuri Katsuki is a self-professed omega. He isn’t ashamed of his status, nor has he ever fallen into a stereotyped category. Sure, he may show natural omega characteristics, but he wasn’t the type to conform to old traditions. His modern look on life was a source of bemusement for his elders, but the younger generation saw him as a wonderful role model for other omegas, even with his obvious issues with self-esteem in the past. It was amazing that he could overcome typical troublesome omega traits, and continue to function perfectly fine without an alpha or beta tethering him down.

Sure, Yuuri had gotten together with Viktor, but the man had never pressured him into a relationship. Nor had he used his status to overwhelm or dominate Yuuri. He was the perfect, air-headed (albeit flirtatious) gentleman, and he didn’t force a mate-bond after their first official date, like many other overzealous alphas might have.

Yes, Yuuri was very happy with his unconventional relationship with Viktor. Of course there was still traditional aspects of their relationship (Viktor couldn’t help but become particularly forceful during Yuuri’s heats, and Yuuri’s chest still rumbled with omegan purrs when the man scented him before they went out each morning) but in comparison to many other alpha-omega pairs, they were modern, even, in some circles, considered _revolutionary._

But no matter how modern Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship was, they each had instincts they struggled with stifling. And for Yuuri, the instinct he had the most difficulty with was…

It was common knowledge that many omegas were great with kids, and that they had deep-seated yearnings for a family. They wanted their alpha to breed them, and to provide them with a healthy baby they could both be proud of. Certainly, there had to be exceptions to the rule, but Yuuri…

Well, he may have only been fertile during his heats, and he may not be ready to have children just yet, but that didn’t…negate the instincts that Yuuri had.

They were particularly strong in him, an indication that he would be a natural child-bearer. Even his body seemed perfect for motherhood. He’d always been softer than other males (even by omega standards) and his hips were rather wide. Perfect for accommodating a baby. He also enjoyed being around children, and had never once turned down an opportunity to babysit for Yuuko. He was, as his parents would often gush, a _natural._ Both at ice skating (although Yuuri had always found that debatable) _and_ at parenting. When the time came and he’d had his fill of his skating career, he’d make a wonderful parent.

Yuuri and Viktor weren’t quite ready for that yet, by mutual agreement.

But that didn’t stop Yuuri from feeling maternal when his heat cycle came around.

He’d stopped taking suppressants after adolescence, when his cycle stabilised to once a month. The pills had had negative side-effects on his body, and it was healthier for him to undergo the heats than keep pushing them off. The longer one went without succumbing to their natural cycle, the more intense their next eventual heat would be. Yuuri found the more he suffered through the heats, the more bearable they became. That established, he always took birth control pills, even when he wasn’t in a relationship. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Unfortunately though, in the competitive sport of ice skating, a sudden, unexpected heat could cripple an omega’s chance for success. This gave alphas (and betas in particular, who were immune to both heats _and_ ruts) an unfair advantage that was often perceived as quite daunting. No omega wanted their body to betray them on the ice, doubling over as slick leaked through their costume…

Yuuri had seen it happen before. It had happened to him. His first heat had come when he was competing in the junior division, and he’d sobbed for weeks over the embarrassment he’d endured, even though the judges and event organisers had been respectful to him…

One of the commentators, not so much, but Yuuri’s sister had lodged a formal complaint to the board about the man’s crude comments, and he had been dismissed from his position.

That was the first time Yuuri had gained attention as a ‘modern omega’. The papers had printed a story about how ‘brave’ he was to ‘stand up to alpha degradation’, even though he’d been too scared to surface from his room to voice a single word.

That experience had made him stronger, and even though he still became nervous about going into heat at an inopportune time, he was usually accurate in predicting dates, much like a woman could be with her menstrual cycle.

Yuuri usually handed in a list of times to the event organisers before a competition, so they could schedule the competition for when he (and any other omegas) could compete. It may have been annoying for them, but they couldn’t risk being slandered for discriminatory practices, so they did the best they could.

To digress, Yuuri’s general anxiety seemed to bother him more than being an omega did. 

Viktor had helped him with that, and Yuuri loved him for it.

“Yuuri, have you seen my – “ Viktor suddenly trailed off, and he smiled fondly at his sheepish looking omega, who was currently pressing his tired face into one of Viktor’s favourite cashmere scarves.

It was a soft cream colour, and Yuuri inhaled the scent of his alpha greedily. It always served to sooth his jittery nerves, and abate some of his stress. He sighed, feeling a sense of calm wash over him as he carefully added the scarf to his growing collection of Viktor’s belongings. It laid atop one of the man’s well-worn sweaters, and the edge dangled over one of Viktor’s older medals. Seeing his nest filled Yuuri with a sense of pride, and he found himself purring as he lounged on Viktor’s pillow…

“Nesting, are we?” Viktor stated rather than questioned, coming before Yuuri’s impressive collection. It was filled with articles of clothing (mostly Viktor’s) and anything else that smelled like him that Yuuri could get his hands on. The apartment they were currently renting was a complete mess, pieces of decoration and small items of furniture not being exempt from the omegas crazy nesting habit. Viktor even spotted the novel he’d been reading tucked under his soft bathrobe. His _novel._ But instead of being irked by his mate for disrupting their territory (as many alphas might have been) he only felt a surge of fondness for Yuuri. “It’s very elaborate. I wish I could join you…”

Yuuri almost let out a resistant whine, holding back the submissive urge to beg for Viktor to join him in the warm nest, cocooned by their mingling scents. He wasn’t going to be _that_ pathetic, especially since the man clearly had some errands to run…

“If I stay though, Yuri won’t be happy. I’ve already cancelled on him twice.” Viktor grimaced here, recalling the other male’s angry raving. He’d agreed to help Yuri work on some of his routines, on a non-coach basis. It was good for the young blond to practice more publically, and Viktor enjoyed mentoring the boy, in a manner that was _completely_ different from his coaching of Yuuri. “And he still hasn’t presented, so he wouldn’t understand if I brought up your current condition…”

Yuuri snorted at this, unable to hold himself back. “You make it sound like I’m pregnant, Viktor. _Go._ I wouldn’t want to upset Yurio. He can be so sensitive about these things…” He fretted with Viktor’s silk dress blouse, and shimmied down further underneath their duvet, until only his nose upwards was visible. “Invite him for dinner, would you?” Yuuri requested, voice somewhat muffled. “He looks too skinny. He needs a good meal. Maybe he can stay the night, as well. He overworks himself.”

Unnoticed by Yuuri, Viktor inhaled sharply through his nose, his brow crinkling. He hadn’t seen this behaviour before in Yuuri, but he could definitely recognise what was happening…

He opened his mouth to tell Yuuri, but ultimately refrained. Perhaps it was a good idea. His mate’s instincts needed to be appeased, and Yurio had no parents, and had yet to present. It was a good combination.

He’d fill the nest well.

It would be amusing to watch, at least.

From Viktor’s perspective.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Cold Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor returns with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I return with another pitifully short chapter! YAY! 
> 
> Honestly though, your kind reviews helped me have the confidence to post this. I'm glad that my inexperience with A/B/O isn't too off-putting! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want katsudon!” Yuri demanded. “And I want the Japanese pig to make it!”

Viktor shot the smaller Russian a look, and grasped him by the upper arm before they entered the elevator. He and Yuri had caught a taxi back to the apartment, and the entire ride Yuri had been bemoaning his invitation, despite accepting it readily enough when Viktor offered. Viktor was used to the teen’s moodiness, but he wanted Yuri to treat his mate with the respect he deserved. It was only natural.

“Listen Yuratchka,” Viktor began, tone stern. “You will be a guest in our apartment, and I expect you to behave as such. No being cruel to my Yuuri. Am I well understood?”

Of course, Yuri only rolled his eyes haughtily. “His heat is coming up, isn’t it?” He asked knowingly.

Viktor cocked his head in befuddlement. “How did you know?”

“It’s obvious,  _ty staryy durak. (You old fool)_  You always act more protective of him than usual when his heat approaches its cycle. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re letting anyone into your territory when your _mate_ ,” Yuri spat the word disdainfully. “Is about to spew slick out of his ass.”

Viktor barely held back a snarl, something inside of him twisting horribly at the thought of threatening the small male. Still, he was unhappy with Yuri’s blatant disrespect, and needed to show the other male that what he said wasn’t acceptable.

So, acting on sheer instinct (and not thinking his actions properly through) Viktor swooped down, baring his teeth and capturing the nape of Yuri’s shirt firmly. Without a hint of difficulty (Yuri was still small and skinny for his age) Viktor lifted him up, shaking once, twice, until he heard Yuri give an unwitting whimper of apology. Upon hearing the repentant sound, Viktor felt a sense of placation, although he still maintained his grip on Yuri on the ride in the elevator (where an elderly lady tittered in amusement at the sight) and even into their apartment, where Yuuri was cooking in the kitchen, donned in a pair of Viktor’s comfiest pyjamas. The man felt a sense of understanding. _That’s_ where they’d gone. He’d been searching for them all week. His omega must have stashed them somewhere, he could be possessive over certain belongings at this time of the month…

Still, the fact that Yuuri was wearing one of the aprons Phichit had brought him (all featured heavily on Instagram, of course) made Viktor’s heart swell. Scenting their mixed pheromones, the alpha part of his brain (which he usually tried to ignore) relished the sight, filtering three words through his mind… _Omega. Home. Cooking…_

This was (what a part of society deemed) the _ideal_ omega. Occupied with homemaking, focused with pleasing their alpha, and doting on their offspring…

_Wait. **Offspring?**_

Yuuri paused in his slicing of vegetables, sniffed, and upon recognising the scent of both Viktor and Yuri, turned to face them with a welcoming grin. Viktor had a habit of moving lightly, and could often make himself unintentionally unheard in their apartment. _Especially_ when Yuuri was concentrating on his cooking, and the sounds of content hums and sizzling pots covered Viktor’s movements.

“Viktor, Yurio,” The Japanese male said happily. “I’m glad you’re back-“ Suddenly, he fell silent, mouth dropping as he noticed the position their guest was in. He blinked slowly, uncomprehendingly, and then gasped in shock a moment later. “ _Viktor!_ ” He repeated the man’s name, this time with disapproval. “You **_scruffed_** him!?” He dropped the knife he had been holding, and put his hands on his slightly flared hips. He watched Yuri dangle from Viktor’s hold with mounting distress, but instinct prevented him from stepping closer. It urged him to avert his eyes submissively, and allow his alpha to handle the clearly misbehaving young one…

No. Yuuri couldn’t do that. He wasn’t _that_ kind of omega, and it was plain unacceptable for Viktor to be scruffing their baby like that. He was only a pup, he hadn’t even _presented_ -

 Oh.

**_Oh._ **

Yuuri felt a little light-headed with realisation, and put a hand on the counter to support himself. _That_ was why this was happening…

“Viktor,” Yuuri began, as the other male watched him concernedly, having apparently forgotten the Russian teenager dangling in his grip. Apparently it felt natural to the man, which was even **_more_** worrying. “Put him down. Please.”

Viktor paused, considered, a wild part of his mind hissing commands. _Your mate is concerned for your pup, he wants to mother him. Let your omega do his maternal duties._

Carefully, he leant down, opening his mouth and releasing the smaller Russian.

Immediately Yuri put the entirety of the kitchen between them, pushing up against the kitchen sink with flighty eyes darting about. He gave a disgusted growl when he noticed the saliva covering the nape of his shirt, and the sound was high-pitched, not identifiable as beta, alpha, or omega. It was unpresented. The growl of a cranky child confronted with its interfering parents. Yuri himself seemed to realise this, and he flushed bright red with a mixture of mortification and anger. He was realising the role biology has swindled him into…

And Viktor was realising that Yuuri wasn’t the only one who had been overcome with these paternal instincts. His omegan desires were influencing Viktor’s alpha ones, and with Yuri in close proximity…

Oh God. Viktor had _scruffed_ him. He felt so horrifically embarrassed…

“Yuri,” He tried, and grimaced when Yuri snarled, this time with more spirit. “I am so sorry. I had no right to scruff you. I just…” He trailed off, unable to explain the surge of instincts that had persuaded his body to behave in such a manner.

“It’s my fault.” Yuuri, as sweetly sincere as always, took the blame upon himself. “My pheromones have been all over the place. He’s only reacting to them. I should have had some forethought. It only makes sense that this would happen.”

Yuri, for all his hard-headedness, is not a foolish boy. His icy eyes sharply observe the pair, and it only takes a few sniffs to realise that Yuuri is speaking the truth. His pheromones _are_ all over the place. He was surprised the other male was even out of his nest, let alone cooking. Viktor should have been bringing him each meal and _pamperin_ g him. Omega’s needed fattening up before their heats hit. Still… “I don’t need parents.” Yuri stated flatly. “I have my grandfather. I don’t need **_anyone_** else.”

“Unfortunately your biology hasn’t decided that.” Viktor pointed out, unable to help himself. “You were receptive to the scruffing. You didn’t even fight me. Your body went limp like a pup. Like **_our_** pup. There is no denying that.”

“So what? It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just Katsuki’s pheromones fucking with me!”

“I scruffed you before we entered the apartment, Yuratchka. Yuuri is not solely to blame.”

“You’re still _coated_ with his pheromones-“

“That’s a weak excuse, Yuri, and you know it.” Viktor interjected promptly. “If I tried to scruff another unpresented child, they would have reacted extremely aggressively. But you didn’t. That means something, whether or not you want to admit it.”

“It _means_ this entire situation is fucked up, and **_you and Yuuri_** are fucked up.” Yuri refuted mulishly. “If you want a pup, make your own. Preferably with me _not_ around.”

“We don’t pick our family, Yurio.” Yuuri said, not unkindly.

“You don’t believe in families of choice? _Seriously_? You and Viktor picked each other!”

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged endeared looks, much to Yuri’s vexation. What did that _mean?_

The two must have sensed his unexpressed question, as Viktor gave him a sly smile. “You’ll understand when you present, Yuri. It’s…hard to explain to someone who hasn’t.”

“Don’t give me that patronising bullshit-“

“ _Language.”_ Yuuri snapped, in a maternal growl.

Yuri responded despite himself, quieting down and lowering his head in deference. It’s an admittance. Yuuri is an _omega_ , and his growls aren’t forceful enough to elicit such a response, unless amongst other omegas, and since Yuri is unpresented…

Oh God. They were making him their **_pup._**

His biology thought he **_was_** their pup.

“How about we set the table for Mama?” Viktor’s voice is teasing, but Yuri is still too miffed to protest. He merely nods his head with a surprised expression, accepting the pile of plates Viktor hands him from the cupboard.

“Viktor!” Yuuri snaps again, and the alpha pauses with a sheepish look. “Those plates are too heavy for him! Take them now!”

“Katsuki,” Yuri clears his throat, almost meekly. “I can manage. They aren’t that weighty.”

When Yuuri merely intensifies his glare on Viktor, the older male snatches them away hastily, sending his mate an appeasing smile. “Does that please you, _moya lyubov_?”  _(My love)_

“You finish cooking.” Yuuri says decisively. He lowers his eyelashes, and practically _croons. “Provide for me and our pup, alpha.”_ Then, he’s grabbing Yuri’s hand, and dragging him to the dining room in a forceful display uncharacteristic of him.

Viktor merely gawks, arms filled with plates, the sound of food sizzling the only noise in the kitchen. He places them on the counter with a small breath, closing his eyes as he inhales the cocktail of pheromones Yuuri had left behind. His heat was growing closer, and the Japanese male was falling to his omegan instincts.

Wryly, Viktor thought,

_It wouldn’t surprise me if I go out there with the food, and Yuuri’s tucked Yura into the nest with him._

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's it. One more chapter to go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it's short :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	3. Full Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nest is full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Here's the final chapter :)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, when Viktor had prepared the meal to perfection (he gets rather finicky over cooking when his omega is approaching heat) he balances three plates, and strides into the dining room with a proud smile. “Yuuri, Yura-“

Only to realise the dining room is empty.

Two seats were pulled out, but were now vacant.

Viktor strained his ears, and smirked when he heard the sound of Yuuri’s purring. He put aside the plates for now, and entered their bedroom.

Sure enough, Yuuri had trapped Yurio in the nest with him, and was currently grooming the blond with his hands, a content grin on his face. Every now and again, he nuzzled the small male, his purr increasing in volume.

Yuri himself was sitting underneath the pilings with a defeated expression on his face, although there was a haze of relaxation in his eyes. Despite his obvious chagrin, he was enjoying Yuuri’s maternal attention. His eyes even slid shut, when Yuuri stroked his scalp gently.

Carefully, Viktor pulled his iPhone from his pocket, and snapped a set of photos. They were **_adorable._** Seeing the evidence of their den captured so happily was enough to make him feel a deep sense of pride in his chest.

Momentarily, he thought of putting it on Instagram, but a feeling of jealousy swept through him.

No. This was _his_ pack. **_His_** family. He wanted to keep them all to himself. Besides, he had a feeling Yurio would kill him if he shared them. The Russian teen had a reputation to maintain, after all. He would hardly appreciate it being damaged by such a cutesy depiction of his life off of the ice with his competitors.

“Viktor,” Yuuri addressed, giving the man a content, hazy smile. “Did you bring the dinner? We’re hungry.”

“I just finished cooking the meat and vegetables with the ingredients you provided.” Viktor informed, a little sheepishly. “Less refined than what you had planned, but you know I’m not that talented of a cook. I can at least cook a piece of meat adequately, though.”

Yuri snorted. “So my dinner is either charred, or completely raw. _Great._ ”

“I’ll prove you and your sarcasm wrong yet, Yura.” Viktor sniffed, turning on his heel to fetch the plates. When he returned, he realised he had forgotten the cutlery. Before he could excuse himself again, he was struck with a distinctly… _gross_ idea. It was something he’d seen parents do with their young before, but would Yuri be receptive? He wasn’t a young child, after all...

Another whiff of Yuuri’s pheromones and his mind was made up. He relaxed into the heady aroma, and picked up Yurio’s plate. With sharp, efficient teeth, he carefully shredded the beef, taken over by his more animalistic instincts. When he thought the pieces were cut into appropriate bite-sized pieces, he nudged the plate towards Yurio, who had been watching with muted horror and disgust.

 ** _“No.”_** He said slowly, warningly. “Viktor, that is _revolting_ -“

 “I didn’t slobber all over it-“

“It’s still unhygienic. I don’t want your goofy dad germs! I’d rather starve!”

Viktor opened up his mouth, rather offended, but Yuuri cut him off.

“He’s right, Viktor. We don’t want him getting sick.”

“Sharing amongst the family will boost his immune system-“

“That’s an old omega’s tale!”

Viktor looked vexed, so Yuuri leaned forward and took the plate. He ate the pieces Viktor had ripped apart with his own fingers, licking the remaining juices with an approving hum. Viktor gulped at the unintentionally suggestive display, and lamented that Yurio was still in the room. Oh well, he had Yuuri’s upcoming heat for _that._ He could be patient, unlike many other alphas who felt it was their right to take an omega whenever they pleased.

Yuri watched with much less reverence than Viktor, and shoved his hands demandingly at the silver-haired male, his aversion to Viktor’s cooking momentarily set aside as his stomach grumbled in hunger. The blond had likely neglected to eat at all that day. A poor habit Yakov was always trying to break him of.  

Viktor passed him the plate carefully, and observed as Yuri ripped into his meal rather inelegantly, somewhat surprised that he didn’t request cutlery.

Yuri’s teeth didn’t seem sharp enough to shred through the meat, and he crunched on the vegetables rudely. Juices dribbled down his chin, and Yuuri used one of Viktor’s pocket squares (worked carefully into the nest) to wipe at his face delicately.

Surprisingly, the Russian teen allowed it, only swiping Yuuri away once his face was mopped up and the omega was merely fretting.

The nest was large enough to accommodate the three of them comfortably enough, so Viktor slid inside the sizeable creation. Fortunately, Yuuri wasn’t feeling defensive, and didn’t growl at him to leave. That happened sometimes with omega parents, when their offspring were involved. Their protective instincts made them snippy and territorial.

Yuuri wasn’t like that, though. He trusted Viktor. It was a splendorous thing.

Feeling grateful to be blessed with such a kind, understanding mate, Viktor snuggled against Yuuri, enjoying his soft form.

His skin was warm, but he had yet to reach the feverish high temperatures that came with heat. He didn’t seem uncomfortable or squirmy, either, and a short sniff told Viktor that he had yet to start developing his normal slick.

The liquid substance always had a delightfully sweet scent, and was particularly intoxicating to Viktor alone. A sign of their compatibility. The first time he’d scented it, it had been hard to hold back from ravishing Yuuri without his consent. But he’d managed. He never wanted to hurt his beloved Yuuri.

It was all the more rewarding to spend Yuuri’s heats with him now, when they were both comfortable around one another and Yuuri had lost some of his self-confidence issues. An insecure omega in heat was always difficult to pleasure, due to their insecurity. Well, Yuuri was like that, at least. Either way, his heat hadn’t arrived just yet. 

_Yet._

But whey were steadily approaching the threshold.

When such a time came, Yuri would know to leave without being asked. Not because Viktor would behave in a threatening manner (he didn’t see Yuri as a rival, after all) but because he wouldn’t want to see his two ‘skating dads’ wrapped up in their amorous desires.

He was old enough to know what came with an omega’s heat, and did not want to witness it for himself. _Especially_ Yuuri’s heat. Or any heat, for that matter. He was juvenile, in that way, and that mindset wouldn’t change until he presented.

These days, even a beta could bond with an omega or alpha, although biology dictated that it would never be as satisfying as a traditional alpha-omega pair. This meant that Yuri would certainly have the chance to experience a heat, no matter what he presented as.

 _If_ he ever presented. It was a rare condition, but sometimes people _never_ presented. The likelihood of Yuri being one of those people was growing higher the further he progressed into his teens. If he got past sixteen, Yakov, as his parental guardian, would be pressured into having him tested.

Not that it mattered to any of them, _least of all_ Viktor and Yuuri. In a selfish way, if Yuri never presented, he could remain the object of their paternal affections.

Thoughtfully, Viktor finally began consuming his own meal, with less enthusiasm than the two Yuuri/Yuri’s. His cooking was far below Yuuri’s standards, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to mourn the meal Yuuri hadn’t finishing making.

Sharing food together in the nest, Yuri settled before them (enjoying Viktor’s cooking despite his snarky comment from earlier) was strangely peaceful. He thought he could stay there forever, just the three of them...

And when Yuuri snuck a piece of the beef Viktor had ripped onto Yuri’s plate with a conspiring wink, he could only rumble happily, his instincts satisfied on a simpler level. Yuuri knew how to make Viktor feel appeased, by reciprocating. Their relationship, despite their statuses, was built on an equal foundation.

Viktor wouldn’t change it for the world.

 _Perfect omega. Perfect pup. Perfect_ **_life._**

 

* * *

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cheesy ending cause I like writing fluff :3
> 
> I know this story was short, but I enjoyed writing it. If anyone's interested, I might continue this as a series ;)
> 
> Anywho, thanks for all of your kudos and reviews! They really encouraged me to post this when I was feeling a bit self-conscious. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this micro-fic. (Please) tell me what you think, if you'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Short chapter. There should be two others after this. 
> 
> I hope I didn't offend any A/B/O experts with my slopping writing. Once again, I don't know much about this stuff. 
> 
> I hope any readers enjoyed this regardless. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
